


Deals in the Spiders Web

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Growing Up, M/M, Mentions of a prior unhealthy relationship, Not Beta Read, Possible OOCness, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder why Hanamiya called Imayoshi the worst?  What if something that happened in the past comes back to haunt the basketball Bad Boy?  What if Imayoshi tries to prove he isn't as bad as Hanamiya remembers him to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from.

Hanamiya was what everyone called a genius. He also was considered a sadistic bastard… Mostly by those who had been on the receiving end of his dirty basketball tactics. But this was something he found he could not comprehend; no matter how hard he tried to wrap his head around the situation. The man in front of him shifted slightly, a small smirk on his face and one hand going to adjust the glasses the gleamed over his always narrowed eyes.

“What is this Makoto? Usually you have a comeback.”

The man’s tone was condescending, as well as slightly amused.

“I don’t understand why you would show up here and suddenly bring up something from the past Imayoshi… And don’t use my first name.”

 

Hanamiya shot back tensing slight when the other took a couple of steps closer.

“Look, you were the one who ended it in middle school. I just want to give it another chance in a sense. We both have changed since then; especially since both of us are now in university.” Imayoshi said before his smirk grew. “Unless you’re scared… Wouldn’t that be something? Hanamiya Mokoto, the “Bad Boy” of the Uncrowned Kings, scared over something as small as-…”

Here, Hanamiya grabbed the other and dragged him into his dorm room, slamming the door closed at the same time he shoved Imayoshi against the wall beside it.

“You are a manipulative bastard did you know that? I ended it because I didn’t want to deal with that anymore! Your personality is the worst!”

He hissed once he was sure the door was closed and the rest of the conversation would not be heard by others.

“I’m sure that is the reason. Makoto, you were always easy to read… Right now you are giving off the vibes of fear you did back then. You know… When you left me the first time? As you were telling me we were through, you looked so confident, but you were radiating fear. I assure you though; I have mellowed out from back then. I am not that person anymore. Having a team relying on me made me lock that side away.”

Imayoshi reached up with one of his hands to move Hanamiya’s hand from his shoulder. Hanamiya retracted his hand before the others hand made contact.

“I’m so sure, like I’m going to believe that bullshit.”

Imayoshi merely laughed at that statement, the condescending sound that bounced around slightly in the tense air.

“You used to believe everything I said.”

“Fuck you Imayoshi! Get out of my dorm room.”

Hanamiya’s normal cool was completely gone by now, replaced by a defensive man who wanted nothing more than to have the other in the room leave. Imayoshi raised an eyebrow at the others outburst, but then shrugged and made the short distance to the doorknob. Hanamiya back away slightly from the action.

“Fine, fine, I’ll leave for now. But think on it Makoto.”

With those words, Imayoshi had opened the door and left, closing the door behind him. The click that sounded, echoed in Hanamiya’s ears for a moment, before he moved to click the lock into place.

_Lucky for me my roommate was out…_

Hanamiya thought as he made his way over to, and sat down on, his bed to try and relax after the moment that just happened, only to notice something that looked like a piece of paper on the floor where he had pinned Imayoshi.

“He didn’t…”

Hanamiya got up, once more, from his bed and made his way over to the paper cautiously, inwardly cursing how skittish he was acting. Crouching down, he picked the paper up and unfolded it.

I figured you would respond in a negative manner, so I have decided to give you some time to think over my proposition. I’ll be back at your dorm next month, same time as today. Think it over very carefully Makoto. – Imayoshi 

P.S. If you change your mind before then call: XXX-XXX-XXXX

Hanamiya dropped the paper with a growl, though the motion was more of something burning him.

“Overconfident bastard, what makes him so sure I will change my mind?!”

He questioned, moving to take the paper into his hands once more so as to throw it away… But something caught his eye. Flipping the paper over, he noticed a very small note on the back of the note.

Remember who it was who caught and taught you in the spiders web first. 

With his eyes slightly narrowed Hanamiya spat on the paper, crumpled it up, and threw it into the trashcan by his desk, three-pointer style.

“I remember very well Shouichi… But remember who was smart enough to take it and make it his own. And remember I escaped your spider web before you finished it….”


	2. Relic of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever to post!

The next day, while Hanamiya was at practice, the man could not seem to get himself in the game. This was unlike him, and as such it annoyed him to the point of him taking things out on his teammates. Said teammates took it with stride as a way of making sure no more of his anger was taken out on them instead if the innocent basketball. One brave soul did, however, comment that maybe Hanamiya should take a break in order to pull himself together so that he wouldn't continue to fumble like he had been. All this did was make Hanamiya hiss out a few choice words before leaving practice all together after making sure his -unwanted- coach knew he was going to take the rest of the day off instead of deal with stupid people.

Getting the okay was easy enough as the coach was all to glad to get his attitude off of his court. Getting back to his dorm was the problem. As he was walking back, he was stopped by the sight of someone he was sure he was not going to be seeing for awhile, especially with what he had said yesterday, and the handing over of his phone number.

“What are you doing here Imayoshi? Where is your big speech of being back later? You said a month.”

He snarled, as said man walked towards him.

“Now Makoto, I realized that I forgot to give you something yesterday, that’s why I’m here. I do intend to visit next month, but I also wanted to make sure this made it’s way back home to you.”

Said man responded, his hand moving out in front of him, and a chain dangled out from within it’s confines. Hanamiya felt himself take a sharp breath before he could stop himself.

“Why the fuck did you keep that?”

He hissed, glaring hatefully at the necklace that had been revealed, an obvious dogtag and a familiar ring hanging from it.

“Why do you think? I couldn’t throw away the memory.”

Imayoshi said, now slowly approaching the other.

“The way we ended… I was at fault, I admit. But as I said, I have changed. I miss it. The way we were before. I am no longer “the worst” anymore.”

Now Imayoshi was in front of Hanamiya, and he was reaching for the others hand.

“Take it. Use it as a part of the reason to think things over.”

He said, opening the fisted hand he had tightly in his grasp, ignoring the slight tugging motions of the other trying to get his hand away.

“Get it away from me. Let me go.”

Hanamiya protested, though for whatever reason, he felt his tone was too weak for what he was saying. This elicited a small chuckle from Imayoshi as he curled the others fingers over the necklace he had finally gotten into his hand. His grasp then retreated from the others person and his back was towards him as he began to walk away.

“I’ll see you at the time I said for real this time, Makoto.”

He called over his shoulder. Hanamiya stood frozen in place where he was being left, his gaze glued to his closed hand where the necklace had been placed.

“That bastard… What is he trying to pull?”

Hanamiya questioned out loud as he moved to throw the necklace away as far from his person. But then he stopped, his hand frozen shut, the necklace feeling like lead weighing the hand back down to his side.

“Why the fuck can’t I get rid of it?!”

He snapped at himself. He then shoved it into one of his pockets and began to storm his way to his dorm once more. With his enraged speed, he made it to his room in record time and found himself face to face with his roommate.

“Oh great, you’re back.”

Hanamiya growled, stomping over to his side of the room.

“What’s the matter with you?”

One Kiyoshi Teppei questioned from his desk, where he was giving the other a look of apprehension.

“None of your damned business. Bad enough I had to see you before we both are crashed out and don’t have to deal with one another. And bad enough we’re somehow on the same team.”

The bad boy replied sending a glare at the other.

“Practice doesn’t usually end this early.”

The other responded back, his tone even.”

“And you weren’t there why?”

“Therapy.”

“Whoop-di-doo. Fuck off.”

Hanamiya collapsed on his bed on the side that would make sure his back was to the other. This happened to be the side of which the necklace had ended up in his pocket. Said object made itself  
known by digging into his side. This brought a silent curse from the man as he moved just enough to dig the piece of jewelry from his pocket. As soon as it was out of his pocket, the other turned back onto his side in order to stare it down. The dogtag was simple, his name carved into it. The ring on the other hand was anything but simple. It was a symbol of something he had regretted and treasured at the same time.

It was a symbol of a broken promise.  
It was a symbol of a difficult love.  
It was a symbol of his strength.  
It was a symbol of his weakness.

It was a part of his past that he still craved, and feared at the same time. And by giving it back to him, he was sure that Imayoshi knew what he had stirred up within the other.


	3. Unease

When Hanamiya woke up the next morning, he realized something was clenched in his hand.  At first he was confused, only to realize what it was not too long after his tired mind caught up with the waking world.  He had fallen asleep with the necklace he had received the previous morning still in his hand.  Glancing quickly over at Kiyoshi’s bed, he noticed it was empty.  His eyes then flew to his alarm clock, and he let out a groan of annoyance.  He was up a whole two hours earlier than his alarm.

It was currently ten in the morning, Kiyoshi had a eight o’clock making it obvious why he wasn’t there, and he got up at noon since his classes for the day started at one.  His eyes fell back onto his hand, and he had to make a conscious effort to open the hand in order to confirm the existence of the necklace.  There, laying in his palm innocently, was indeed the necklace.  Light hit it just right to make it shine, which made it even more real in Hanamiya’s eyes.

“I really hate that…  Gah!”

Hanamiya snapped as he sat up fast and tossed the necklace at the wall in front of him.  The apprehension of releasing the object seemed to vanish with his waking.  Why the hell did he have to deal with this?  This was not something he wanted to deal with.  He wanted to ignore it, create more spider webs on the court, and dominate the basketball team.  Those were things he wanted to deal with.

Getting up with a groan, Hanamiya began to move around his dorm room in order to get ready for his classes of the day.  As he moved around grabbing things and shoving them into his bag, he pointedly ignored looking at the necklace which lay glinting and innocent on the ground where it landed.  It wasn't until he was ready to step out of his room that Hanamiya even gave the thing a glance.  He stayed staring at it for a moment before he growled at himself and moves over to the offending piece of jewelry to pick it up, stashing it in his pocket.

* * *

“Utter and complete bullshit.”

Hanamiya growls as he gets out of practice for the day.  He was starting to miss his old team.  His old high school team had no problems with pulling some, no all, of the things he had planned.  This team, was different, didn’t want to deal with the repercussions of being caught.  It was mostly because of the coach being there.  The coach had to go.  He had to become the coach of the team like he done in high school.

“What is?”

A familiar voice asked from behind him causing Hanamiya to growl and look over his shoulder at Kiyoshi.

“Your stupid face.”

The bad boy snapped as he moved to walk further away from the other.  Kiyoshi’s eyebrows furrowed.

“That was childish, even for you?”

“Oh shut up.  I don’t care about that at the moment.”

Kiyoshi watched as Hanamiya walked away with a raised eyebrow this time.

* * *

It’s half-past seven when Hanamiya has finished his homework.  Normally he would have been done with it sooner, being a genius, but he was a bit distracted by something.  That something was the necklace he had decided to hang on his desk lamp.  Of course he still couldn’t make the thing go away.  Of course he can’t bring himself to throw it away, because amongst some of the bad memories that were tied to it…  There were the good ones too.  The door started to open behind him, and Hanamiya kept his head down as Kiyoshi entered the room.

“Are you feeling better?”

Kiyoshi asked as he threw his bag down on the floor of his side of the room.  Hanamiya flipped him the bird without lifting his head.

“Guess not.”

Kiyoshi sighed, the sound of him ruffling through his bag accompanying the words.  Hanamiya rolled his eyes, even if the effort of it was lost on the other as it went unseen.  The sound of Kiyoshi’s books hitting the desk next to his was heard next, along with the sound of a body flopping down into the chair at said desk.

“If you want to-....”

“Don’t start that with me.  Fuck.  You are just as annoying as you were in high school.”

Hanamiya gives Kiyoshi a side glare.  How much more obvious could he be in the fact he wanted to be left alone?  Kiyoshi shrugged and began to work on his homework.  Hanamiya rolls his eyes and stands up from his desk to move to his bed.

“I’m crashing.  Don’t try to wake me up.”

He hisses, and Kiyoshi just waves his hand in understanding.

* * *

_ “Makoto, let’s hit the bookstore.” _

_ Imayoshi says, oozing onto the boy he’s talking to’s desk.  Hanamiya lifts his head up to look at the other with a smirk. _

_ “What do I get from it Shouichi?” _

_ Imayoshi gives the other his own version of a smirk. _

_ “I can think of something.” _

_ He says smoothly and Hanamiya cackles standing up. _

_ “Fine.  Whatever you say.  Let’s go before I change my mind.” _

_ Imayoshi gives a smirk, and his arm goes around Hanamiya’s shoulders. _

_ A happiness before something broke.  Something that could have been fixed right away, but never was. _


	4. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone! I can't tell you enough how much it means to me that people like this fic!
> 
> Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it as well.
> 
> Sorry it's so short.

The grueling time had arrived. The month time limit for the visit was up, and thus an annoyed Hanamiya found himself glancing over his shoulder to look for the man who had promised to make another visit (this one being the actual planned and warned one). The other had not visited after he dropped off the necklace, which was a relief, but unnerving for the normally unshakable man. So far, Imayoshi had not shown himself and, that too, shook the other a little more than he would admit. He just wanted things over with so he could get back to planning his coup against his basketball coach and take his place.

It was a little after three in the afternoon now and he was sure that meant that he was off the hook. It seemed the other would more likely try and stop him in public, like he did for the necklace, than show up back at his room (or so he hoped). So here he was, walking towards his dorm, with his gym bag held close to his person, in a calm stride.

* * *

He has jinxed himself. His eyes were glued to the man standing in front of his dorm building. The man was shifting his weight, a bag hanging on his shoulder, and rolling his neck. How long had the other been there? Probably since he had had the thought the other wouldn't be there.

“Shouichi… You actually came back.”

Hanamiya said in a disinterested tone, but internally he was cursing up a storm. Imayoshi turned towards him at his words, and gave a grin.

“I told you I would Makoto.”

He said calmly, moving from his place to get closer to the other. Hanamiya fought back the urge to actually take a step back from the other. When the other was in front of him, Hanamiya saw his eyes dart briefly to his neck, then back to his face.

“Not wearing it?”

Hanamiya sneered at the question.

“What do you think? You have eyes.”

He snapped. Imayoshi merely have him a grin then gestured towards the dorm.

“Aren't you going to invite me in?”

Hanamiya bit back the comment he wanted to make, but grudgingly gestured for the other to follow after him.

* * *

The two entered into the dorm room in an uncomfortable silence between them.  Hanamiya threw his backpack onto the floor by his bed, then took a hard seat onto his bed.  Imayoshi gives him a look, an amused look, at the room as though waiting.  Hanamiya gave a growl and thrust his finger in a sharp point at the chair in front of his desk.

“Take a fuckin’ seat.”

He snaps, but Imayoshi merely hums first and moves over to wear the necklace had been thrown a month ago.

“That’s rude.”

Imayoshi said with a sigh, picking up the necklace from the ground and holding it up to Hanamiya.  Hanamiya gives both an eye roll.

“Oh is that where that went.”

He said nonchalantly, turning his attention away from Imayoshi. Said man gave a chuckle and moved to where he could be standing right in front of Hanamiya.

“It seems to have been there for a while. Dust bunnies were becoming friendly with it. The rest of your side of the room is immaculate.”

Imayoshi took hold of one of Hanamiya’s hands and plopped the necklace into it.

“Would you really want to lose the memories tied to it?”

Hanamiya growled and ripped his hand away from the other, but looked down at the necklace anyways.

“You mean the broken promises? Or the lies? Or the emotional pain?”

He questioned harshly. Imayoshi sighed and moved over to the chair he had been offered earlier.

“I never meant to hurt you. And you hurt me in return as well. Makoto, dear, you seem to think of me as nothing but the devil, but I'm not as bad as that. Not as bad as you made me out to be. I really do wish to try again. I want your answer.”

Hanamiya opened his mouth to snap at the other, but snapped it shut and closed his eyes. There was that stupid soft tone he actually had fucking  _ melted _ for once upon a time. It still hit him warmly in the core of his being. Shit. He should not be thinking about this. Especially since… Since he had sworn up and down he would not let the other hurt him again. And damn it he wouldn't! But… The memories were touch and go, most so fantastic he missed them. Some were not so happy, and made him feel awful about trusting the other to keep his promises.

“I don't trust that.”

He finally responded, voice clear with a bit of contempt and a ton of unsureness (though he would deny it for as long as he lived).  Imayoshi’s face fell slightly, but he strengthened his smile and stood to move to stand in front of Hanamiya.

“You can trust that this time, I'll try harder.”

Imayoshi tried, and Hanamiya shook his head, a sneer crossing his face.

“Bullshit.”

Imayoshi sighed and grabbed the other's hands into his own.

“What if I prove it?”

“You probably can't.”

“Let me try?”

“Are you seriously asking me to give you another chance? This sounds like something from a bad relationship situation.”

Imayoshi pulled back from Hanamiya like he was burned. He’s face crumpled fully and completely this time.

“Is that so…?”

Imayoshi sighed and made to make sure he had all his things.

“I'm sorry then.”

Then the man was gone, and Hanamiya was blinking at the suddenness of the whole thing. His mind was racing as his dorm room door closed behind the other.

* * *

_ “Shouichi, are you sick of me or something?” _

_ “What makes you ask that Makoto?” _

_ “We haven't been out in a while… You have been treating me like I don't exist.” _

_ “I've been busy. And when have I ignored you?” _

_ “Shouichi, don't play me.” _

_ “Makoto… I'm not dealing with this. We both have entrance exams soon. I'm trying to study.” _

_ “You've been trying to study since two breaks ago! It's like I'm not worth spending time with to you.” _

_ “You are! Makoto…. Makoto get back here!” _

_ “No! I'm letting you study! Isn't that what you want?! You want to move forward! I'm holding you back somehow right? I'm a genius and even though you can be too, you are sick of me not studying because it is dull for me!” _

_ “Makoto where the hell is this coming from?!” _

_ “I heard the others! I heard them saying you were complaining about me! I was trying to let you tell me on your own, but you won't! Damn it… I'm done…. I don't want to deal with this.” _

_ “Makoto… Makoto!” _


	5. Meeting

Two weeks later and Hanamiya still didn’t know what happened.  He hadn’t heard from Imayoshi since then.  It made him wonder what the heck was going on.  He hadn't expected the other to just up and leave after he had told the other how the situation was making him feel.  And he hadn't gotten over the fact that Kiyoshi had seen him in his state of shock and worried at him like a mother hen.  Wasn't the guy supposed to hate his guts for everything that happened in high school still?  Seriously what was his problem?  He didn’t need to be babied.  Letting out a groan, Hanamiya glared at the necklace he had given up on blaming for everything and hung on the lamp on his desk.

“This is ridiculous.”

Hanamiya growled flopping on his bed harshly.  The bed barely bounced him since it seems he had worn it out with all the flopping he had done recently.  His eyes met the blank ceiling with a glower, all the agitation of his emotion causing him to want so badly to cause chaos.  But practice had been cancelled because the coach was out and the captain was out as well.  This was something that would not have happened had he been the one in charge.

* * *

Two weeks became about a two month period.  Hanamiya was becoming more and more twitchy about this whole thing with Imayoshi.  Of all the damn things to be so torn up over…  This was the damn thing he was torn up about. And it was actually affecting his game. The coach had asked him if needed to be benched earlier, and boy did that level a blow to his ego.

Turning his attention to the necklace on his lamp, having once again ended up in his room after practice, not having really done anything else for two whole months except for his homework, he stared at the piece of jewelry in contemplation. There was a beat, then he sat himself on the edge of his bed with his cellphone out. Blast his good memory. His thumb hovered over the first button needed to type in Imayoshi’s number.  Was he really going to do this? Call the bastard up and… And what? He stared down at his phone, his eyes laser focusing on his thumb above the key. He really didn't know what. But if doing this would actually stop him from dealing with the BS emotions that had decided to disrupt his life, he was ready to figure something out.

The first button beeped under his thumb signaling the numbers input. Now there really could be no turning back. The next needed numbers had their keeps also beep as they were added. Then finally there was the ringing, the sound echoing in Hanamiya's ear as he lifted the phone to the appendage, almost mocking in its tone.

“Hello?”

Imayoshi’s voice was quick to break the sound after four chimings of it.

“Meet me for lunch at the cafe near my school.”

Hanamiya snapped out, forgoing all pleasantries in order to get things over with. There was a pause on the other end making the Bad Boy question if the other had hung up or not.

“Why?”

Finally the other spoke, but it was not what Hanamiya had expected to be the answer.

“Why?”

He parroted back, and there was a sigh on the other end of the line.

“I thought you didn't want to see me. I sounded like an abusive ex trying to beg forgiveness.”

Hanamiya stated silent as his words were sent back at him in a twisted version of what he had said.

“I never said it was abusive. I said it was bad.”

He finally responded and there was a scoff on the other side of the phone.

“Same difference.”

Hanamiya pulled the phone away to glare at it for a moment, then put it back to his ear.

“Look. I'm finally willing to listen. So either you're willing to talk, or this whole thing is fuckin’ over.”

Hanamiya snapped into the receiver.  Again there was a pause on the other line before there was another sigh, this one more irritated sounding.

“Fine.  What is the cafe's name?”

* * *

This was completely awkward.  Hanamiya sat across from Imayoshi, who was sitting quietly, staring at his drink with a frown on his face. He honestly had no idea how to break the silence that had fallen over the two after they had ordered their drinks. The other looked as though he wasn't going to be one to break the silence first anyways. What was the point of them being here if they weren't even going to-....

“Well? You going to start with your piece?”

Hanamiya actually felt the need to kick himself as the words tumbled from his mouth before he could think about them doing so. Imayoshi's head shot up with a look of unamused curiosity.

“Oh? You actually want me to start? I thought you would have many a thing to say. Afterall, I made our prior relationship fall apart with… Was it being neglectful? Was it the mind games we would play against each other? And when I had thought that maybe we were mature enough to try again, because let's face it we were children back then, you decided to think everything was one-sided against me.”

Imayoshi's tone was even, but the emotions in his eyes were not.  Hanamiya gave him a glare in return.

“There is some truth to that you know.  You started being neglectful near the end, and everyone noticed it.  And we did play mind games with each other to the point where it was pretty mentally abusive on both our parts.  And of course we were kids, we were in middle school.  And I know there was a lot on my shoulders.”

Imayoshi chuckled at that, a dry sound.  The sound of it made Hanamiya bristle.

“I guess this really was a waste of-....”

“I was hurt when you walked away from me that day you know.  You spouted all those things about what others were saying, when before you could have cared less, and then you were just gone.  It took me forever to find out what you had overheard.  I wasn’t seeing someone else.”

Imayoshi cut off Hanamiya’s comment, and proceeded to stare the other down.  Hanamiya tried to open his mouth to say something, but it stayed sealed shut for whatever reason.  Imayoshi took that as his chance to continue.

“And I guess that the fact that I had been hard pressed to get into a good high school could have made things turn out the way they did due to the lack of time I spent with you.  That and people love to talk.”

Hanamiya again was about to say something, but didn’t.  Imayoshi actually raised an eyebrow at the fact the other was not speaking.

* * *

_ “It’s kinda sad isn’t it?  Like damn.” _

_ “You mean the fact that Imayoshi is sneaking around?” _

_ “Yeah that.  Like wow.  Hanamiya doesn’t know about it either.” _

_ Hanamiya couldn’t believe his ears.  There was a gossip mill going on about him and Imayoshi?  And Imayoshi was…? _

_ “Like Hanamiya is so nice.  Imayoshi is a creep, but I didn’t think he was that much of one.” _

_ Hanamiya’s mind was running a mile a moment. _

_ “Who do you think it is that Imayoshi is seeing?” _

_ “Probably some girl at another school.” _

_ Then it was jolted to a halt.  Rebooting.  Hanamiya felt hurt rush through his being as a fast, furious fire. _

* * *

“Knowing you…  I thought it was true.  I figured you would get tired of me eventually and that it would have been over anyways.”

The words finally left Hanamiya with a shrug of his shoulders.  Imayoshi stared at him with no emotions on his face, before it broke into his own version of a hurt expression.

“Looks like we do have a lot to talk about.  Maybe we can make a deal to make things a little fairer?”

“A deal?  You want to throw a deal into this messy spider’s web?”

“Would we have it any other way?”

“What’s the deal?”

“Well….”


	6. Rules of Relationship

“Well?”

Hanamiya raised an eyebrow as he parroted the word back to the other male who had gone silent after he had spoken before, his arms going to cross over his chest.  Imayoshi took a thinking posture, and gave a hum.

“First: I believe we should make sure that we communicate.  Ask and answer questions.”

He started, watching as Hanamiya rolled his eyes.

“That’s a given.”

He snapped giving a glare towards the other who raised an eyebrow casually.

“I state that it is the first rule because it was what you had a problem with before.  It was also a problem I seemed to have as the case may be.”

Hanamiya rolled his eyes again and then made a motion for the other to continue.  Imayoshi gave a sigh and proceeded to take his thinking pose again.

“Second: we should take this whole thing slow.”

Hanamiya huffed out a laugh.

“It was slow before.”

Imayoshi gave him an amused look.

“Was it really?”

He asked and Hanamiya shrugged.

“Well…  After a couple of goes.”

He admitted with another huff.  That had Imayoshi giving a small frown.

“I wish you wouldn’t put it that way.”

Hanamiya shrugged again at the reprimand.

“Fine.  We had sex a couple of times before we decided to date.”

He said casually in correction of what he said before.  Imayoshi made a face at that, then covered said face for a brief moment before looking at Hanamiya again.

“I think we shouldn’t do something like that again until we are clear about how the relationship is going.”

He said, voice stern and Hanamiya shrugged but nodded.

“Okay. Not like I was going to let you anyways.”

He agreed.

“Anything else?”

“Third: since basketball seems to be one of our fairest resources, a three point score in a game will decide who is in charge of the date. Loser is the one who has to plan it.”

Hanamiya gave Imayoshi a glare at that.

“Who said I'll play fair? You forget who I am.”

Imayoshi laughed and shook his head.

“Who is the one who taught you how you play? Trust me, if you don't play fair, neither shall I.”

Hanamiya took this time as a time to laugh himself.

“Oh really? I thought you didn't take things to a physical level.”

He sneered, making clear just how dirty he was willing to make his plays.

“Oh I don't. But I do remember many of your mental buttons.”

Imayoshi was able to reply, casually, with no hints of remorse. Hanamiya's smile turned wicked.

“I'm glad to see you can still play this game at least. Would be boring otherwise. Fine, whatever, will there be a fourth rule?”

Imayoshi hummed and then smirked.

“I want you to wear the necklace.”

Hanamiya froze at that, shock plastered on his face before he reeled it in. His face then fell into one of fury.

“Not until after the third date if we get that far.”

He snapped, and Imayoshi snickered.

“Because the third date we went on was the one I gave it to you during? How sentimental.”

Hanamiya opened his mouth to retort, glare in the works, but stopped himself because he saw someone he didn’t think he would see walk into the cafe.

“We’ll continue this later.  I gotta go.”

He said, standing up from the table and then making his way quickly away from it.  As he did so, Kiyoshi, the one who had walked in, began to try and greet him.

“Hey, Hana-....”

He was able to get out before the other was gone.  Kiyoshi frowned at the fact he was blown off by his roommate, not that he was surprised, but then he noticed who was looking towards the door as well and gave a confused look towards the former Touou player.  Said man gave him a shrug back.

* * *

“I can’t believe that idiot showed up!  Now he’s going to be asking annoying questions and I’ll be stuck dealing with him sticking his nose in my business!  Damnit!”

Hanamiya raged, his feet stomping uncharastically down the sidewalk. Then he paused and blinked, another uncharacteristic for him.

“I'm acting like a girl!”

He now turned his rage inwards towards himself.  Why did he suddenly feel the need to leave like he was doing something shady when Kiyoshi walked into the cafe.  Oh this was honestly a bunch of bull and it didn’t help that he was now playing through his conversation with Imayoshi and how he had not denied his last request fully like he had initially intended.

“Oh this is just fantastic.”

He growled, and thank goodness he had reached his dorm room’s building because he didn’t want to make a fool of himself more than he already had on the way there.


	7. Starting Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late.
> 
> I had a family emergency then things just kept piling up. I lost motivation to write for a while.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is short. Sorry I didn't put in the basketball game (no confidence in writing it even with the manga to use as reference).

The call came around eleven. Hanamiya was in the middle of ignoring the looks Kiyoshi was sending him while doing his homework.  He wasn’t sure whether or not to answer at first, but it was clear that there would be other calls if he decided now was not the time the first time.  With a groan, he rolled his eyes and pushed the green button that would start the conversation to come.

“Hanamiya Makoto speaking.”

He groused into the speaker.  The other line was silent for a moment, then there was a brief bout of snickering.

“Do you always answer your phone like that?”

Imayoshi’s voice came soon after the snickering stopped.

“Only when I think the call will be annoying.”

Hanamiya responded back, tone bored.

“Annoying?  Goodness.  You don’t know what I’m calling about.  You ran out of the cafe so quickly before, we didn’t discuss where we were going to have our basketball match.”

Hanamiya found himself raising an eyebrow, though he knew the other couldn’t see it.  Kiyoshi, however, could and he was sending Hanamiya a look that was a mix between amusement and worry.

“Well, I would like to go on a date sometime soon.  As I said though, basketball is how we are going to decide how that whole thing works.  Loser plans remember?”

Hanamiya’s brows furrowed as he tried to remember back to the conversation that happened only a few moments before.  Right…  That was one of the rules that had been discussed when they were thinking of how to make another attempt at dating work.

“Well, when and where do you want to have the match then?”

Imayoshi hummed, then gave a sound of uncertainty.

“I don’t know of any courts near your school.  Would we be able to use the gym?”

Hanamiya also hummed, then groaned, then glared at the phone after pulling it away briefly.  Finally he put it back to his ear with a growl.

“I’m going to have to talk to my coach.”

He snapped, then listened to Imayoshi start laughing on the other end.

“You aren’t the coach?  Well that is a surprise.”

Hanamiya growled louder.

“Oh shut up!”

He snapped, and Kiyoshi sent him a look from the corner of his eye since he had gone back to his homework.

“Well, ask your coach when you can and let me know.  I’m free whenever.”

Hanamiya sighed and gave a sound of understanding.

“See ya then.”

He snapped, but there was less bite in this one than all the ones before.

“See you then Makoto.”

Imayoshi responded then hung up.

* * *

Hanamiya stared at his phone contemplating whether or not to text or call Imayoshi.  It was the next day, he had ask to use the gym after practice and the coach had decided to be nice and grant him that privilege, and now all he had to do was get the other over to his school so they could have their match.  He just didn’t know whether to draw things out or make them quick.

“Are you going to use that?”

An amused, familiar, voice asked from behind him.  Hanamiya looked over his shoulder, eye narrowed, at the person who spoke and rolled his eyes.

“No point now.  You’re already here.”

He hissed then he raised an eyebrow.

“How did you know to come anyways?”

Imayoshi gave him a sly grin but didn’t answer the question.  This made Hanamiya growl which, now that he thought about it, he had been doing a lot lately.

“Well, since I’m here and it seems you have permission for us to use the gym, let’s have our match.”

Imayoshi seemed content to ignore Hanamiya’s hostility, which made said man almost throw his phone at the other.

“I want to get to the third date as soon as possible.  I like see you in that necklace.”

Hanamiya puffed up like a pissed off cat.

“Get ready to lose!  I refuse to plan a date, especially the first in this attempt at redemption.”

He snapped and didn’t that just make Imayoshi’s day.

* * *

“You cheated!  You cheated you Fucking Bastard!”

Hanamiya was shouting, pointing an accusing finger at Imayoshi who was humming cheerfully as he cleaned his glasses.

“I have no idea how that would considered cheating when the of us don’t play fair anyways.”

There was cheer in his voice as he said this.  Hanamiya growled and fought back miming a strangling motion towards the other.

“I thought we weren’t going to do kissing until we were further into this thing.”

Imayoshi shrugged.

“I couldn’t quite use my spider web technique since there are only us two, and we were playing against one another.”

Hanamiya ended up miming the strangle motion anyways.  Imayoshi laughed heartily at that and finally put his glasses on his face.

“Well, where are we going to go for our date?  And when?”

He asked casually.  Hanamiya scoffed and moved to gather his things.

“Whenever I feel like making it, wherever I feel like making it.”

He responded easily grabbing his phone up, and sending a smug look towards Imayoshi.  In return he got an amused look and a raised eyebrow.

“Really?  So tomorrow at…  Six?  That was the usual time in middle school.”

Hanamiya’s smugness dropped and he glared instead.

“I’m not as predictable as I once was.”

He snapped, turning on his heels as he did so to storm out of the gym.

“See you tomorrow then Makoto.  I assume we meet in front of your dorm building?”

Imayoshi called after him.  Hanamiya flipped him off.

* * *

It was currently six and Hanamiya was standing outside of his dorm building.  It was ridiculous that he actually was being as predictable as Imayoshi had made him out to be.  Imayoshi wasn’t there yet though.  There was a thought of going back into the building that was making itself at home inside of his head, and making him stand with his body pointed in a neutral position between the road and his dorm.

“Makoto.”

Just as the want to go inside was winning out, Hanamiya heard Imayoshi’s voice from behind him.

“What the hell?  Why did you come from a different direction?”

Hanamiya turned to see the other giving him a smug look.

“I may have seen you waiting and went around the other way on purpose.”

Hanamiya was getting sick of that smug look.

“Ass.”

He hissed, crossing his arms and glaring, something that was also becoming common.

“I know I have a nice one.  Where are we going tonight?”

Hanamiya opened his mouth, closed it, then let out a resigned sigh.

“I figured we could go see a movie or something.  I don’t know.  Dates aren’t as easy to plan anymore.  What the hell do you even like?”

Imayoshi hummed and moved into Hanamiya’s space, making the other move away slightly.

“Well, I haven’t eaten yet.”

He informed.  Hanamiya rolled his eyes.

“Of course you haven’t.  Fine, let’s go back to the cafe.  That place is open late and it has decent food.”

He relented, which made Imayoshi grin.

“That would be fine.  I saw a sandwich they were offering last time that sounded rather good.”

He agreed.  Hanamiya let out an exaggerated sigh and waved for the other to follow him as he began to make his way to where they had just agreed to go.  Imayoshi followed easily, moving to where he was walking next to Hanamiya and taking his hand.  Hanamiya froze for a moment, but then continued to walk.  Whether this was his way of saying that he didn’t want to come across as weak, or whether it was because it was a nice feeling, he didn’t know.  He was just going to let the other do what he wanted for now, then maybe yell at him later.  Yeah, that seemed like a plan.


	8. Talking Things Out

It was surprising how smoothly the date actually was going.  Hanamiya and Imayoshi had just decided to talk, going through how their schooling was going, talking about how Hanamiya planned to take over his basketball team, what it was like living with someone who was previously one of his many victims.  Hanamiya learned about how Imayoshi had ended up living in a room with someone who was rarely there, and this leads to him to asking why this was the emphasis of what he was learning from the other.  Imayoshi was quick, and smooth, tell him that he meant nothing by it.  This only made Hanamiya roll his eyes.

“Okay, seriously, new topic.”

The man demanded, causing Imayoshi to snicker.

“What do you want to talk about then?”

He asked, and Hanamiya opened his mouth before closing it with a shrug.

“Anything but what we were talking about.”

Imayoshi hummed in response, then took on a look of contemplation.

“Well, why don’t you decide what we should talk about?  Considering that you don’t seem to like the topic I chose.”

Hanamiya gave it a moment of contemplation himself before he finally decided to breach the topic that had been bothering him the whole time.

“Tell me your side from middle school.”

Imayoshi’s grin faltered then fell.

“Now?”

He asked, surprised and a little apprehensive at the topics apperance into the conversation.

“Yes now.”

Hanamiya sent him an unamused look.  Imayoshi gave a heavy sigh and looked down at the empty cup of tea he had in front of him.

“I'm going to need some coffee instead of tea.”

He muttered, and Hanamiya regarded him with a lack of understanding.

“It's a long story. I'm probably going to start around the time when one of our classmates first saw something they later misinterpreted.”

Imayoshi was surprised he had to explain this, wondering if Hanamiya thought the whole thing was going to be simple and easy to explain, like pulling off a bandaid.

“So there was more before what I overheard?”

“Yes, more that made you jump to untrue conclusions like the hothead you can be.  Book smart you are, socially there is some cues you miss.”

Hanamiya frowned at this and gave Imayoshi a glare.

“Well, think about how I felt.  Wouldn’t you feel the same if you heard the same thing I did?”

“What exactly was it that you heard?”

 

 

> _“It’s kinda sad isn’t it? Like damn.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“You mean the fact that Imayoshi is sneaking around?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Yeah that. Like wow. Hanamiya doesn’t know about it either.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Hanamiya couldn’t believe his ears. There was a gossip mill going on about him and Imayoshi? And Imayoshi was…?_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Like Hanamiya is so nice. Imayoshi is a creep, but I didn’t think he was that much of one.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Hanamiya’s mind was running a mile a moment._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Who do you think it is that Imayoshi is seeing?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Probably some girl at another school.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Then it was jolted to a halt. Rebooting. Hanamiya felt hurt rush through his being as a fast, furious fire._

 

“You were seeing someone else.”

Imayoshi gave a heavy sigh and adjusted his glasses.  He then looked at Hanamiya and fixed him with a look.

“That wasn’t what was going on.”

He said firmly, elbows going to rest on the table with his hands steepled in front of him.

“I was meeting up with the captain for the basketball team for Touou.  He had taken an interest in me and wanted to try and see if I was going to be a good fit for his team.  I should have told you sooner, but I wanted to surprise you with the fact that I may already have a spot on a team.”

He started, watching as Hanamiya frowned and took on a look of consideration, like he was trying to figure out if what he had spoken was a lie.  When he seemed to make a conclusion, he waved his hand in a “and?” motion.  Imayoshi grinned.

“I became a bit determined with the practices that was going on.  I soon started to get lost when it came to time.  My mind had made certain adjustments in order to keep me running.  I had the time for school, the time for homework, the time for family, and the time for practice.  In these time slots, I felt something missing.  When I figured out that I was guaranteed a place at Touou, I was planning on telling you, and making up for lost time, but by then…  It seems I was too late.”

 

 

> _“Shouichi, are you sick of me or something?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“What makes you ask that Makoto?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“We haven't been out in a while… You have been treating me like I don't exist.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“I've been busy. And when have I ignored you?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Shouichi, don't play me.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Makoto… I'm not dealing with this. We both have entrance exams soon. I'm trying to study.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“You've been trying to study since two breaks ago! It's like I'm not worth spending time with to you.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“You are! Makoto…. Makoto get back here!”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“No! I'm letting you study! Isn't that what you want?! You want to move forward! I'm holding you back somehow right? I'm a genius and even though you can be too, you are sick of me not studying because it is dull for me!”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Makoto where the hell is this coming from?!”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“I heard the others! I heard them saying you were complaining about me! I was trying to let you tell me on your own, but you won't! Damn it… I'm done…. I don't want to deal with this.”_

 

“So you lied about studying, and you were actually practicing.  You already had an idea that you would be able to get into Touou.  You let me think that I wasn’t anything worth remembering, that you had found someone else.”

Hanamiya said through gritted teeth.  Imayoshi sighed again.

“You were worth remembering…  I just did so very poorly.  I also remember doing some things that were not very…  Kind.”

“Oh?  You mean the manipulation?  How you tugged me around by my heartstrings when it came to when you wanted to take me out?  How you never let me choose where we went, you just placated me with promises of sex?”

Hanamiya asked, this time with an eyebrow raised, curious to see what the other would say.  Imayoshi cringed.

“I thought that was one of the only ways you would go to the places I suggested.  You were always opinionated.  And sometimes it seemed like you weren’t going to complain.”

“But now I know it was manipulation. Do it again and I'll flip my shit. And don't think I don't know that you did it earlier when we were at my dorm.”

“I apologize. You had asked if I could think of something. I only told you what I was feeling.”

Hanamiya paused, then sighed.

“Okay, so that is something I did. Next time give me a list of places I should think about.”

Imayoshi nodded in acceptance to that condition.

“That's only if you lose again though.”

Hanamiya scoffed.

“It won't happen again.”

He said confidently, and Imayoshi gave a laugh.

“Of course, what was I thinking.”

Hanamiya smirked.

“You weren’t.”

Imayoshi smirked briefly, before his face fell into a frown.

“This time will be better, because I think we’re both more grown up and able to see everything more clearly.”

“Yep.  Second chance you don’t deserve and all that.  Fuck with me again and I’ll make sure that you’re never going to be able to be anywhere near me ever again.”

“I know.  More rules?”

“Let’s get them set up.”


	9. Two Years Later: An Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 was the magic number. Sorry if this is a sucky end.

Hanamiya stood in front of his dorm tapping his foot against the pavement as he checked the watch he was wearing.  It was a little chilly, and he had been standing outside for about five minutes now signalling that the other was late.  An annoyed groan escaped him as the hand on the arm his watch was on shifted towards his neck where he tapped on the metal of the necklace he was wearing.  Seriously, where was the other?  Why was he late?  This was beyond annoying and even though the other was late by only five minutes, he was already considering going back inside and texting the other to go fuck himself and he could try again later.  Yeah, that sounded like a plan.  Lowering his hand away from the necklace, he was about to turn and head into the dorm building when a pair of hands covered his eyes.

“Sorry I’m late.”

Hanamiya growled at the voice of Imayoshi coming from the person who was not only covering his eyes, but leaning rather close to his ear when that was said.

“Shouichi, remove the hands or lose them.”

He snapped, causing the other to merely laugh, though he did move his hands away as well as back up so that Hanamiya could face him.  That was exactly what the other did.

“Why are you late?”

Hanamiya glared down the other, waiting for the response, for which he was given a sly smile and a teasing shrug.

“I got lost on my way.”

Imayoshi dodged the punch that was aimed at his shoulder with another laugh.

“That’s bullshit, and we both know it.”

The man growled, then he pulled pack to point an accusing finger at the other.

“I was about to go back into the dorm and tell you to go fuck yourself.”

Imayoshi’s face fell into a frown.

“I’m guessing you didn’t see the text I sent you?  Did you forget rule 22?”

Hanamiya opened his mouth, then closed it and reached for the phone in his jacket pocket.  The screen taunted him with a message alert.  He opened his phone and went to his messages to see what he had missed.

“Going to be late, picking something up that is extremely important for me to have.”

Hanamiya read out loud and then gave the other a look.  Imayoshi gave him a smug look.

“You were the one who made rule 22.  And I seriously thought you were joking.  I get to choose the punishment for this date.  Hmmmm…  Maybe no goodbye kiss?  Or just no kissing in general?”

Hanamiya’s mouth dropped open, but he closed it before he could admit how much that upset him.  He always was upset when either one was the punishment the other chose.  After two years of dating, he had really come to like the sappy actions, even though he would deny it vehemently if someone were to tease him about it.  As though he was reading him Imayoshi shook his head.

“No, nevermind.  I think we’re past the punishment thing.”

Hanamiya raised an eyebrow and Imayoshi grinned.

“What, you wanted punishment?  I thought we left that to the bedroom now…  Since like a month ago?”

Hanamiya puffed up and turned red.

“Shut up and let’s go you dumbass.  And don’t talk about that shit in public.”

Imayoshi gave a light smile at that and held his hands up in a surrender like gesture.

“Alright, Makoto, alright.”

He acquiesced, then he held his hand out to the other so that he could take it.  Hanamiya rolled his eyes but grabbed the other’s hand, his face turning slightly red at the affectionate gesture.  But what was undeniable was the smiles on both of the men’s faces and the closeness between them as they began to walk away from the front of the dorm towards their destination.

* * *

It was a surprise how much a relationship could change over time.  How things that used to be used in an unhealthy way, could change into something healthy when limits were learned, and growing up had been accomplished.  But it was clear that the relationship of the past was unhealthy and instigated by children who didn’t know better.  How what they had now, could have been bad had they not established rules and boundaries.  But they had.  They had learned.  Now look at them.  Not everyone deserves a second chance though.  This seemed to be a special case.  A special case that made both happier than they had ever been previously.


End file.
